


Well, it could have been worse.

by jercydee



Series: Haikyuu!! NaNoWriMo 2018 [16]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Awkwardness, Drabble, Ficlet, Gen, Hotels, M/M, NaNoWriMo, Sharing a Bed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-08
Updated: 2019-02-08
Packaged: 2019-10-24 06:28:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17699354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jercydee/pseuds/jercydee
Summary: NaNoWriMo Day 16: BedsharingOur two favourite first year tsunderes share a hotel bed. Tobio is very frustrated and eternally awkward.Can be read more as slash than gen.





	Well, it could have been worse.

**Author's Note:**

> Un-beta'd because I got tired of staring at this word doc /o\ My brain is eternally farting and I apologize.

“I hate this.”

“This isn’t a walk in the park for me either.”

Tobio glares down at the single bed provided hoping that if he stares at it hard enough another mattress will appear.

Nothing happens.

“Whatever,” Tsukishima sighs, “I’ll just sleep on the floor.”

“You’ll be uncomfortable without a futon or mat.”

“Then, what? We’ll sleep on the bed together?”

“Well...” Tobio pauses. “Yeah.”

“ _Fine._ ”

Tobio sighs, beginning to sort out his belongings. He pointedly avoids Tsukishima as they move about the tiny hotel room.

Eventually, Tobio breaks the silence.

“I’m gonna shower first.” His tone poses the statement as a question.

“Yeah, go ahead.”

Tobio makes quick work of his shower, but when he towels off he realizes his mistake. _I should’ve taken a longer shower to avoid the bed,_ he thinks with a groan.

Whatever.

He exists the bathroom with towel slung over a shoulder, freshly changed and his hair still dripping. He meets Tsukishima’s gaze and nods. Tsukishima nods back, grabbing his stuff for the shower.

Once Tobio’s alone with the bed, he groans again. What the hell is he supposed to do now? The shower sprays on with Tsukishima probably blissfully unaware or (more likely) uncaring to Tobio’s predicament. He heaves a deep breath, deciding to sleep on the side where he left his stuff. If Tsukishima wants to trade places with him, _tough shit._ He slips underneath the sheets, tucking himself in with his back to Tsukishima’s side.

The bathroom door clicks open. Behind him, Tobio can hear Tsukishima rustling around the room.

Then, the bed dips.

Tobio carefully breathes through his nose, trying to calm his steadily increasing heart rate. The bed may be large, but the two of them are taller than average, and the fit is a tight squeeze. Tobio can feel Tsukishima’s body heat in the sheets they share.

He squeezes his eyes shut, willing himself to sleep. This, obviously, doesn’t work, and within minutes Tobio blinks his eyes open again.

“You can relax, you know,” Tsukishima mumbles. “I’m not going to kill you in your sleep.”

Tobio scoffs, but he does relax his shoulders, sinking into the bed comfortably. His racing heart eventually begins to slow down, and his breathing starts to even out.

“‘Night,” he mumbles, too tired to stop himself.

Before he finally drifts off, he hears a quiet, “‘Night.”

* * *

 

Tobio wakes up horrified.

“Please get off of me.”

He snorts, immediately backing away from whatever he was leaning on. He gathers enough of himself to realize it’s _Tsukishima’s shoulder._ Tobio automatically wipes his mouth, blushing when he feels drool.

“What –” He puts a fist to his eyes, trying to rub the sleep out of them. “What’d I do?”

Tsukishima looks at him indifferently, gaze as flat as always. “Just had your head on my shoulder. Drooled a bit.”

“ _Fuck._ ” Tobio flushes. “Sorry.”

Tsukishima shrugs. “It’s fine, not the first time it’s happened.”

“ _What?_ ” Tobio’s mortified—he’s done this more than once?

“Yamaguchi sleeps over at my place sometimes,” Tsukishima explains, and Tobio realizes that Tsukishima was referring to himself, not Tobio.

Then Tsukishima adds, “I’m used to it.”

Tobio pouts, a bout of jealousy flaring despite himself. Meanwhile Tsukishima seems indifferent to Tobio’s cycle of emotions, grabbing his phone from the sidetable.

“It’s 7:30 now,” he says. “I’m gonna use the bathroom first.”

Tobio nods. After Tsukishima enters the bathroom, the door clicking shut, he swipes a hand over his face.

 _Well,_ he thinks, _it could have been worse._

**Author's Note:**

> "Why don't they just ask hotel staff for an extra futon?" Who knows my dudes??? ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯ Again, apologies for the eternal brain fart on this fic.
> 
> Thank you for reading! Kudos give me life and comments will be handed a cookie<3
> 
> [NaNoWriMo profile](https://nanowrimo.org/participants/jercydee)  
> [Thesis Blog](https://jercythesiscrying2018.tumblr.com) / [Rebloggable version of this fic](http://jercythesiscrying.tumblr.com/post/182944229557/well-it-could-have-been-worse-kagetsukki-g)  
> [Main Blog](http://striveattemptfail.tumblr.com)


End file.
